sabinsharmafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura haruno's information
During her early years in the Academy, Sakura was frequently bullied by others due to her large forehead. To try and combat this, Sakura used her bangs to hide her forehead, fuelling the other kids' teasing by indicating she was sensitive about it. Ino Yamanaka, realising this, helped Sakura by giving her a ribbon that she used as a way of drawing attention to the cuter features of her forehead, which helped Sakura overcome her insecurity.[4] The two became best friends and Sakura grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under Ino's guidance. Despite this, Sakura felt that she was living in Ino's shadow and longed to prove herself as Ino's equal. Later, when Sakura found out that Ino had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura ended their friendship so that they could compete for Sasuke's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between the two.[5] Personality Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/f/f4/Sakura%27s_room.PNGSakura's room.Added by FmakckAt the start of the series, Sakura had a deep infatuation for Sasuke Uchiha, rooted in his good looks, cunning, cool attitude, and prodigious talents. For that reason, many of Sakura's early appearances are dedicated to her continuing efforts to win his affection. As the story progresses, she begins to recognise that Sasuke is a real person with imperfections, and develops a more sincere desire to be there for him and later fell in love with him. Sakura also becomes concerned that Sasuke will someday abandon her and the rest of Konoha in his quest for power. When her fears come true at the end of Part I, Sakura does all that she can to stop Sasuke from leaving, such as professing her love for him and offering to join him. Despite thanking her and sounding grateful, Sasuke knocks Sakura unconscious and leaves the village. Since then, Sakura has made her personal goal to bring Sasuke home, which becomes a recurring component of her role in Part II. Although she still worries about his well-being, Sakura is willing to attack him if it means returning him to Konoha. As time goes on and Sasuke becomes an increasingly more dangerous criminal, Sakura recognises that Sasuke must be stopped at all costs. Later on she tells Naruto that she no longer has any feelings for Sasuke since he just keeps breaking her heart. However, her team-mate Sai at the time suspected she was still in love with Sasuke, which is later proven to be true, and that she wants to kill him so that he does not sink any lower.[6] Upon meeting Sasuke once again, Sakura becomes upset by how corrupted Sasuke has become and tries to kill him. She ultimately cannot bring herself to do so, being brought to tears as she started remembering all they went through together as members of Team 7. She has since come to accept that Naruto is the only one who can do anything about Sasuke. Though she is deeply saddened by what Sasuke has become, it is shown that she is still in love with him nonetheless.[7][8] Sakura's relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, like with Sasuke, also changes throughout the series. When first teamed up together, Sakura viewed Naruto as a talentless idiot who deliberately tried to ruin her life, the result of Naruto's efforts to win her heart interfering with her similar efforts with Sasuke. However, as the story progresses and Naruto continuously shows his worth as a ninja as well as his dedication to his team-mates, Sakura realises that her initial perceptions of him were wrong. After the Chūnin Exams and missions, Sakura realises that Naruto is getting stronger and envies him, so she decides to train harder. After Sasuke defected from Konoha, Sakura pleads to Naruto, believing him to be the only one capable of bringing Sasuke back. When Naruto promises to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Sakura realises just how committed Naruto is to her happiness, and how he has always been there for her. However, Naruto fails and is left in the hospital after losing to Sasuke, though he vows to someday fulfil the promise he made to her. Realising the lengths Naruto will go to for her, and inspired by his determination, Sakura spends the next three years training with Tsunade so that in the future she can join Naruto in his quest to bring Sasuke back. In Part II, Sakura learns of the various hardships Naruto faces: the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and Akatsuki.[9] Saddened by the impact both forces have had on his life, Sakura becomes protective of Naruto and tries to do whatever she can to help him overcome these obstacles. Sakura begins to empathise with Naruto, and develops a deep friendship with him, due to their spending a lot of time together. Later, Sai explains to her just how deep Naruto's love for her truly is, and the level of pain that trying to fulfil his promise has caused, filling Sakura with guilt. After the events of the Five Kage Summit, she confesses to Naruto that she loves him, no longer caring about Sasuke, and tries to get him to give up on his promise. However, Naruto does not believe her, and claims she is lying to herself, stating he knows her better than that. Sai seems to confirm this and tells Naruto that Sakura's confession was actually an attempt to release him from his promise, and possibly distract him while she hunts down Sasuke. Though being told that Naruto loves her, Sakura, while still caring for him as a friend and team-mate, doesn't reciprocate his feelings. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/2/2a/Sakura_determination.pngSakura's motivation to get stronger.Added by Kai MacielSakura is shown to have a short temper at times, and has hit people out of anger before on more than one occasion (the victim usually being Naruto), but is usually relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, and positive. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful. One of her greatest regrets was relying solely on Naruto to bring Sasuke back, burdening him with the promise while she couldn't do anything but cry. It was with that resolve that she sought apprenticeship from Tsunade and since training with her, Sakura has improved considerably since Part I, but still frets over her usefulness plenty. She is rather sensitive and is quick to cry, usually because of things relating to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura is shown to have a strong will, and refuses to give up on fights. She likens this to a contempt for losing, and this only becomes stronger since her training with Tsunade. She is generally clear-headed and rational when faced with a crisis, though her emotions have been known to cloud her thoughts at times. Unlike the rest of Team 7, Sakura has not suffered any heavy losses during her childhood. Therefore, Sakura takes for granted things that her team-mates desire, such as family and friends. She nevertheless tries to be understanding of her team and others, and does not hesitate to ask if she does not understand something or if it bothers her.